Princess Coronation
Summary: '''Nia's coronation day as crown princess of New Troy. ''*it's loosely based off of a Naruto OVA: The Day Naruto Became Hokage*'' The camera view opens up with a montage of photos of the rebuilding of New Troy, Elena's victory over Menelaus, and several pictures of the Royal family of New Troy and Sparta. 'Narrator: '''An auspicious day has arrived in the the Kingdom of New Troy. With the matriarchal line of succession, the Princess will soon be officially be inaugurated as the heiress to the throne. After many years of violence, conflict and hardships, New Troy is now one of the wealthiest and prospering nations. And it will be handed down to the princess by her mother, the Queen, and her father, the Ki- ''The camera cuts to show a snoring Vernal still in bed. Meanwhile, Sparta and New Troy's royal family are at the breakfast table. '''Elena Troy: ''*to Nia and Tyndereus* Can you two go and wake Vernal up? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Sure thing, aunt Elena! '''Myles Lelex: '''Vernal's still asleep? '''Elena Troy: '''Believe me I had to set 3 alarms for each morning. We've been working late for a while now. '''Andronika Trojan: '''No kidding. ''Nia and Tyndereus get to the master bedroom of the palace. Tyndereus goes in first and begins poking Vernal gently. Tyndereus Lelex: 'Uncle Vernal! Get up. Breakfast is ready. '''Nia Troy: '''Lemme show you how to actually wake my dad up. ''*Nia grabs two frying pans from the royal kitchens and begins banging them together loudly* ''DAD! GET UP!!! ''This startles Vernal and he gets up. The camera then cuts to Nia's room after breakfast. She is shown getting ready for her coronation to become the crown princess of New Troy. She hears a knock on the door. 'Nia Troy: '''Come in. ''Her friends and teammates, the Rebel Hunters, all pile into her room. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Nia! We're here to celebrate with you! '''Yoruko Senju: '''All hail the next Queen of New Troy. Am I right? '''Nia Troy: ''*flustered* Come on you guys! I'm just getting an upgrade to crown princess. It's nothing much! '''Foxx Otur: '*nudged in by Adam and Yang* ''I guess if you were to become Queen, won't you need a king if you want an heir? ''*wink wink nudge nudge* Nia's smile disappears and smacks the boys out of her room, only leaving the girls inside. Tyndereus Lelex: 'This is why my cousin doesn't like you that way. '''Foxx Otur: '''Shut up! ''Meanwhile is shown slicking back her short-blonde hair, buttoning down her double breasted high collar dress coat, adjusting tie, epaulets, belts and sash. She puts on her gloves and looks at her army beret, it has silver wreaths and a jeweled falcon in the center, the one for princesses. '''Nia Troy: '''Looks like I won't be needing you anymore. '''Talia Reflection: '''You'll definitely look good in a peaked cap, I can tell you that. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Yeah! You're the only one in the team who can pull off a military look and actually look like an official! '''Elena Troy: ''*walks into Nia's room* Nia, the ceremony starts in 2 hours. ''*she pins some army medals onto Nia's outfit and smiles* ''You look absolutely amazing, Nia. I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure you will be a great queen. '''Nia Troy: '*flustered* ''Mom.... '''Helia Lelex: '''Nia, grandma says that she's sorry she couldn't come. He won't let her. '''Nia Troy: '''It's fine aunt Helia, I know she's with me in spirit. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Right, in spirit. Kiddo you look great! Just like me when I got declared as second in line after you. '''Nia Troy: '''Second in line but first place cousin! '''Andronika Trojan: '''Aw...come here! ''Meanwhile with the guys. They're all in a closet since Foxx wanted to discuss something with them and he doesn't want anyone to know. Eigou Nile: ''*as a mischievous grin on his face* Hey, Foxx since Nia's officially the heir to the throne, why don't you try and date her? Who knows, you might become king. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Oh wait didn't you already try to do that? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Also, why did you make her put on that weird hoodie when we were at the beach a couple weeks ago? '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''You don't think.. '''Akihiro and Vidyut: '''That maybe he doesn't want anyone else to see her in a swimsuit! He must be one of those jealous pervy types. '''Foxx Otur: '*flustered* ''Guys! Alright, I want to date Nia but she doesn't like me that way! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Well you could try a love potion. ''*opens his hoodie to reveal different potion vials* ''I've been experimenting on gas grenades and potions, it works as both liquid and gas. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '*sneaks into the closet and overhears them* ''I hear that the bounty hunting 9 tailed fox, plans to court and possibly marry my dear cousin. ''The boys almost scream but Tyndereus presses a finger to their lips. Tyndereus Lelex: '''I'm afraid it's something that I, as the next King of Sparta and her maternal cousin, cannot allow. True, Trojans marry for love, much like her grandfather, but Nia, as far as I know, has no interest in picking a suitor anytime soon. And if she does, they will have to face her father, to prove themselves strong enough to inherit the mantle as King. Is that clear? '''Foxx Otur: ''*sweating nervously while having flashbacks of angry Vernal* Ye-yes your Highness. ''Tyndereus leaves the closet and goes off to one of the guest rooms to get ready for the ceremony. He notices that the girls, Elena and Helia are no longer in Nia's room. Adam Beetle: 'OK they're gone now. '''Foxx Otur: '''Alright, I'm gonna give this love potion thing a shot. ''Foxx grabs a vial without looking and looks out of the closet, he notices a servant preparing some tea for Nia. Foxx sneaks out of the closet but as he gets closer Tyndereus runs out of the guest room. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Don't touch it!!! ''His small stature caused him to simply bump into Foxx, causing him to drop the vial and its contents into the tea. He quickly fishes the vial out and rushes back to the closet. '' '''Tyndereus Lelex: ''*grabs Foxx by the shoulders and starts shaking him* DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! '''Foxx Otur: '''It's just a love potion! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Look again, genius! ''Foxx looks at the bottle in shock, the label says "Sleeping Potion" and soon they hear snoring coming from Nia's room. Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'You don't happen to have an antidote, do ya? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Uhh no... '''Adam Beetle: '''We are so dead! Aunt Elena's gonna have our heads for this! '''Hachi Nile: '''Well, if we don't have an antidote, I guess we'll have to wake her up the old fashioned way! ''The guys sneak into Nia's room and close the door, Yang grabs a megaphone from one corner of the room. 'Yang Hou: '''NIA! WAKE UP!!! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Or we can try what she did with uncle Vernal. ''*he grabs two frying pans and begins banging them together* ''NIA!!!! ''But Nia still kept snoring with her head on her dresser. '''Foxx Otur: '''Any ideas that don't involve messing up her coronation look or maiming her? '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''I know! ''*he pushes Nia off the chair but she lands on the floor in a weird position* ''Dammit. '''Foxx Otur: ''*realization* Wait! I have an idea, so crazy. It. Might. Just. Work. ''Foxx kneels down, picks Nia up and to everyone's shock, he kisses her. Nia's eyes flashopen and she punches him across the face. Nia Troy: 'GYAH! Put me down you perv! and can you guys please explain to me what just happened?! '''Yang Hou: '''Um...well ya see... '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Foxx tried to win you over with a love potion but he accidentally switches it with a sleeping potion. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''I tried to stop him but what I did caused him to spill the potion into your tea, so that's how you got knocked out and Foxx resorted to kissing you. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Before all of this happened I was gonna tell ya guys that the sleeping potion doesn't last long and it's effects only lasts for half an hour as a liquid but longer as a gas. ''Nia has her angry smile on and angrily kicks Shade and Foxx in the nuts. 'Nia Troy: '''YOU DUMMIES! What were you thinking?! Why didn't you listen to short stack?! '''Foxx Otur: '''Nia I- '''Nia Troy: '''Just shut up, Foxx. For the last time I'm not interested, I'd rather be focused on getting paid and becoming a better princess. ''Nia leaves her room and Foxx lies on the ground wallowing in his failed attempt to get Nia to like him back. 'Tyndereus Lelex: '''You know, my cousin is actually quite fond you. She doesn't say it but, but she cares about you. '''Foxx Otur: '''She does? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Yeah, a lot. ''The camera cuts to the town square where citizens of New Troy have all gathered to witness the inauguration ceremony. The 2 Royal families step out to the balcony as the crowds cheer. 'Elena Troy: '''Thank you all, for attending this auspicious occasion. Today marks a new chapter in our history. The first crown princess to be inaugurated since the war! '''Vernal: '''Our kingdom has truly been reborn. Now, without further ado. I present to you, your next queen! Princess Nia Genesis Troy! ''Nia steps out from behind her parents and salutes the army. '' '''Elena Troy: '''Nia,from this day onward, you are now the Crown Princess of New Troy! The future awaits you. ''She passes Nia a small pillow with a black peaked cap with silver wreath rims and a pheonix in the centre. Nia takes the peaked cap places it on her head. The crowds cheer some more at the sight of their newly inaugurated Crown Princess. Nia smiles and waves to the crowds below her. The camera then cuts to the evening after the event. Nia is looking out of the throne room's balcony. '''Nia Troy: '''You know I can hear you right Foxx? '''Foxx Otur: '''Nia, about what happened earlier, I- '''Nia Troy: ''*cuts him off* Foxx, I do like you. But I don't think it's time yet. '''Foxx Otur: '''So..all this time you've...I get it now. All those time you took hits for me, when you were yelling at me like you were my mom. I get it now. Tyndereus is right, you do care. '''Nia Troy: '''Heh, that's my cousin alright. But seriously Foxx, I just don't think it's time for us yet. I hope you understand, I like you but not at that level yet. '''Foxx Otur: '''I understand. ''He joins her at the balcony as they watch the sun set in the horizon as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes